yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 056
！インセクト・プリンセス | romaji = Shō Vāsasu Konchū Shōjo! Insekuto Purinsesu | japanese translated = Sho VS Insect Girl! Insect Princess | episode number = 56 | japanese air date = October 26, 2005 | english air date = August 24, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Steamroid | animation director = Kyoung Soo Lee }} "Sad But Truesdale", known as "Sho VS Insect Girl! Insect Princess" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on October 26, 2005 and in the United States on August 24, 2006. Summary As Chazz Princeton will still be staying at the Slifer Red dorm, he used his family's money to build an add-on to it for him to occupy. It's the size of a small house by itself, and is complete with an indoor pool and two floors. Alexis Rhodes arrives and explains that she has moved out of the Obelisk Blue dorm, due to Dr. Crowler and her brother's urgings to make Alexis and Atticus a singing duo. Chazz gives the whole group a tour of his expansion and Alexis asks if she can stay here at the Slifer Red dorm. Chazz allows her to have the expansion and thus has to move back in with Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale. Bastion Misawa arrives and informs Syrus that Dr. Crowler has set up a Duel between him and an Obelisk Blue student, Missy. This is part of Crowler's plan to find the school a representative for the Pro League. Syrus was chosen as one of the duelists because of his brother's status. Should he win, he'll be promoted to Ra Yellow. If Missy wins, Dr. Crowler will let her advance to the Pro League, which she wishes to do because she in love with Zane. Syrus doesn't like the situation and runs away. Tyranno Hassleberry runs after him and sets him straight, telling Syrus to fight his fear. He persuades Syrus to take advantage of the opportunity he has, calling it Syrus' chance to "evolve". That night, as Syrus thinks about what Hassleberry said, He soon realizes his fear is that the others will move on as duelists and leave him behind. The next day, Syrus seals his "Power Bond" card in an envelope and hands it to Chazz, telling him to deliver it to Jaden. Syrus wins the Duel without "Power Bond" through "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill", thus advancing to Ra Yellow. However, he still opts to live at the Slifer Red dorm. poses after defeating Missy.]] Featured Duel: Missy vs. Syrus Truesdale Turn 1: Missy Missy draws "Prickle Fairy" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/2000) in Defense Position. While this card is face-up, Syrus can't attack Insect-type monsters. Turn 2: Syrus Syrus draws "Shield Crush" and subsequently activates it to destroy "Prickle Fairy". He then Normal Summons "Steamroid" (1800/1800) in Attack Position. "Steamroid" attacks directly (Missy 4000 → 2200). Turn 3: Missy Missy draws "Pinch Hopper" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates "Multiplication of Ants" to Tribute "Pinch Hopper" and Special Summon two "Army Ant Tokens" (500/500 each) in Attack Position. Since "Pinch Hopper" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Missy to Special Summon an Insect-Type monster from her hand. She chooses to Special Summon "Insect Princess" (1900/1200) in Attack Position.In the OCG/''TCG, the effect of "Pinch Hopper" would not activate if it was Tributed as a cost, as it would miss the timing. Missy then activates "Insect Garden". Now control of all face-up Level 4 or below Insect-type monsters Missy controls will be given to Syrus; control of the "Army Ant Tokens" switch over to Syrus. Missy then activates "Insect Pheromone" and equips it to "Insect Princess". "Insect Princess" attacks and destroys one "Army Ant Tokens" (Syrus 4000 → 2600). Since "Insect Princess" destroyed an Insect-type monster in battle, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 500 ("Insect Princess": 1900 → 2400/1200). Since "Insect Princess" destroyed a monster in battle, the effect of "Insect Pheromone" activates, allowing Missy to force the other "Army Ant Token" to battle "Insect Princess". "Insect Princess" attacks and destroys the second "Army Ant Token" (Syrus 2600 → 700). The second effect of "Insect Princess" activates again ("Insect Princess": 2400 → 2900/1200). '''Turn 4: Syrus' Syrus draws. He then switches "Steamroid" to Defense Position. Syrus then Normal Summons "Submarineroid" (800/1800) in Attack Position. "Submarineroid" attacks directly due to its own effect (Missy 2200 → 1400). Since "Submarineroid" attacked, Syrus activates its second effect to switch it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. Syrus then Sets a card. Turn 5: Missy Missy draws "Magical Longicorn" and subsequently Normal Summons it (600/1600) in Attack Position. Due to "Insect Garden's" effect, "Magical Longicorn" switches control over to Syrus. Due to the effect of "Magical Longicorn", the effects of all of Syrus's Normal Spell Cards are now negated. "Insect Princess" attacks "Magical Longicorn", but Syrus activates his face-down "No Entry!!" to switch all monsters on the field to Defense Position (except "Magical Longicorn" since the first effect of "Insect Princess" forces it to remain in Attack Position) and force Missy to discard one card from her hand.In the TCG/''OCG'', "No Entry!!" does not require the opponent to discard cards. Turn 6: Syrus Syrus draws "Vehicroid Connection Zone" and subsequently activates it ("Magical Longicorn" cannot negate the effect of "Vehicroid Connection Zone", as its effect cannot be negated) to fuse "Submarineroid" and "Steamroid" with "Drilloid" in order to Fusion Summon "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" (3000/2000) in Attack Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Vehicroid Connection Zone" does not prevent itself from being negated; it protects the Fusion Monster summoned by its effect from card effects that would destroy it or negate its effects. "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" attacks and destroys "Insect Princess". "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" then inflicts piercing damage to Missy (Missy 1400 → 0). Trivia *The English dub name for this episode is a reference to the phrase "sad but true". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes